This relates generally to electronic devices with displays, and, more particularly, to organic light-emitting diode displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays have pixels with light-emitting diodes. Each pixel includes a drive transistor for controlling the light-emitting diode of the pixel. Each pixel also includes one or more switching transistors for performing functions such as initialization, drive transistor threshold voltage compensation, and data loading.
It can be challenging to accurately control the performance of organic light-emitting diode pixels. Drive transistor threshold voltage compensation schemes compensate for threshold variations in the drive transistors, but do not compensate for variations in switching transistors. Dynamic effects for a switching transistor such as clock feedthrough and charge injection can reduce the voltage at the gate of a drive transistor that is coupled to the switching transistor during switching. As a result, pixel brightness range may be reduced and the drive transistor current may be sensitive to variations in switching transistor device parameters.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays.